


【All德/汤德/伏德】Talk dirty/下流绅士/迷情剂

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 私设伏地魔和汤姆是两个人！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 🚫🚫🚫药奸





	【All德/汤德/伏德】Talk dirty/下流绅士/迷情剂

本文中的汤姆形象请代入弗兰克迪兰饰演的版本  
（也就是向斯拉格霍恩教授询问魂器那一段的邪气美男）  
药🚫奸 注意❌  
——————

汤姆里德尔是一个恶劣的斯莱特林，不是那种粗鲁无礼欺压弱小的恶劣，而是笑里藏刀文质彬彬的混蛋绅士。他长着英俊又邪气的脸，在整个蛇院，不，整个霍格沃兹都是女孩儿们的倾慕对象……当然同时也是最讨厌的人物榜上第一名。

低年级时的他会捉弄教授，会在餐厅里放出毒蛇，会在魁地奇比赛时念反咒，后来逐渐长大后，这种恶作剧已经不屑去施行。17岁刚好蹋进巫师成年线的他发现了更好玩儿的……一个叫德拉科马尔福的嚣张少爷。

“……快看那边，马尔福又在找波特麻烦了。”众人小声议论着，不远处的格兰芬多三人组与马尔福小队撞了个正着，德拉科习惯性的冲着波特喷洒“毒液”，眼看一场唇枪舌战就要发生，这时候人群中传来一些喧哗，那个混蛋绅士居然也出现在了这里。   
“……well，这里真是热闹。”汤姆里德尔走到德拉科身边，眼睛微微眯着瞥了他一眼，思索了半秒钟后便开口。

“噢……原来生气的小白鼬，和格兰芬多的三只狮子狗在吵架。”

霎时间全场陷入了安静，哈利等人没有太大反应，只是德拉科的脸逐渐变得扭曲，隐藏在袍子里的拳头逐渐攥紧。

“里德尔，这里没你什么事。”德拉科故作凶狠的说着，其实他还是有点害怕对面这个坏出了名的同院学长。

“……小德拉科，没想到你居然和格兰芬多豺狗们逞口舌之快，高贵的马尔福家的家教你都忘了吗？。”汤姆倒也不气恼，反而泰然自若的看着德拉科，这幅斯文败类的样子更让德拉科感到火大。

“我并不认为，我们的关系已经熟到你可以直接称呼我教名的程度。”德拉科看了看周围那一群看热闹不嫌事大的学生，心里只想着快点脱离现在的困境。

“ok……那我们下次见。”汤姆似笑非笑的看了一眼德拉科，然后很快便离开了。

德拉科不能理解汤姆最后看他的那一眼蕴藏的含义，只是直觉告诉他以后见到这个男人一定要避着走。

——————  
魔法史课上，汤姆漫不经心的听着，不知道是谁引走了话题，竟讲到神话人物Aphrodite/阿佛罗狄忒身上。

“Aphrodite……爱，美与欲望之神。”羽毛笔在牛皮纸上快速的写下这个单词，然后思绪突然转回到那个铂金色的身影上。  
“一条狡猾的小蛇。”

中午放学后，德拉科一个人待在塔楼上的天文台里，靠着栏杆俯瞰着整个霍格沃兹，丝毫没有注意到有其他人的到访。

“shyas……”汤姆模仿蛇的嘶嘶声把德拉科吓了一大跳，他惊恐之后又赶忙装作镇定冷漠的样子，皱着眉头问到访者为什么会在这里。

“嗯……你知道我一直是斯莱特林的优秀生，所以课余找一些教授补课也无可厚非……小德拉科你又在这里做什么？”

“不要叫我的教名，Riddle ！”德拉科生气的冲汤姆大声喊着，“你这个白痴！”

汤姆装作无奈又妥协的点点头，“好……那叫你小马尔福先生？…………噢我突然想起来，”汤姆顿了顿，进一步逼近德拉科，使他被困在栏杆边上不敢随意动弹，因为身高差的原因，德拉科不得不抬起头来看着对面的人。 

“今天……教授讲了新词……Aphrodite，我觉得那很适合你。

“……那是什么……？”德拉科感到压迫性的不安，他被汤姆里德尔的威压给镇住，竟差点说不出话来。

“它代表爱，美和欲望……就像你一样，是伊甸园毒蛇的化身，在引诱我吞下禁果。”汤姆里德尔的声音非常的有磁性，每句话的末尾那微微上翘的音节就好像可以搔乱人的心一样。

”你……你在发什么疯？！”德拉科猛地推开汤姆，飞也似地逃离了天文台，他的心脏跳的很快，几乎快要呼吸不上来了。

然而下午德拉科又见到了他，就像一块牛皮糖似的甩不掉。作为蛇院优等生的代表，汤姆里德尔等十几位学长当上了课堂助教，负责辅导小蛇们学习新的课程。

“小马尔福先生。”

又来了。德拉科绝望的心想着，“闭嘴Tom ，你不用时刻围着我转。”

“……噗，”汤姆突然轻轻笑了一声，凑到德拉科耳边，喷出的热气让德拉科感觉有点痒。“你刚才叫我什么？”  
德拉科后知后觉过来，脸一下就红透了。他闭上嘴，拿着羽毛笔在本子上狠狠地划动着，几乎快要把纸戳烂。

日复一日。德拉科几乎快要习惯汤姆里德尔强行插入他的日常生活，而布雷斯和潘西也无法对此表示抗议，毕竟在斯莱特林，没人敢去挑衅他。

除了每天假装偶遇到德拉科，汤姆常去的地方还有图书馆的禁书区，他一直在偷偷学习研究黑魔法，决定做出不一样的迷情剂，用在即将变为盘中餐的白鼬身上。汤姆彻底迷上了那个马尔福，他想要掠夺并摧毁那个人，最好是毫不留情的将德拉科从天堂拉至地狱。

很快，机会便到了。每年的圣诞节，霍格沃兹都会举办舞会，德拉科早就期待不已，他的孔雀父亲也为他准备了上好的礼服，还教导了他如何跳交际舞。

“Tom，舞会那天晚上我要不要把头发梳起来？”

“原来的就很好，发胶用太多会变成秃头的。”

“……就没指望你能说出什么好话。”德拉科翻了一个白眼，然后走出了公共休息室。

晚上，热闹的舞会开始。德拉科喜欢被人簇拥的感觉。所以他一直站在人群中央，哈利等格兰芬多们也都成群结队的，只有汤姆一个人站在酒水桌旁边，端着龙舌兰细细品尝着。

没过多久，德拉科朝着酒水桌这边走来，手上拿着一个空的高脚杯。汤姆假装着去拿旁边的食物，实则一直盯着“猎物”的方向。他看到德拉科打开了一瓶白葡萄酒，酒液缓缓倒出，汤姆悄悄把手伸到桌子下面的遮挡中，嘴里小声地念着咒语，改良过的迷情剂渗入德拉科的酒里面，混合着些许催情药被德拉科一饮而尽。

迷途的羔羊终于栽在了泥潭里。

“Draco，过来。”汤姆的嘴角露着掩藏不住的笑意，现在的德拉科马尔福变成了他的信徒，无论他发出什么命令，信徒都会遵守。

“……好的。”德拉科像是在梦呓一般，呆呆的看着汤姆里德尔，露出一个机械的微笑。他走到汤姆身边，目不转睛的盯着对方的脸，脸上红红的带着一点娇羞的表情着实让人喜欢。

“亲爱的，现在，你需要走到狮子的地盘上去，去亲吻哈利。”汤姆话音刚落，德拉科转身就朝着自己死对头的方向走了。“亲吻哈利”纯粹是汤姆的一个恶作剧，他很期待众人的反应，尤其是德拉科，过几天等他清醒了，会是以怎样的面容去站在哈利波特的面前？

人群里突然传来一些喧哗和吸气声，看来药效是挺不错，德拉科还真的乖乖的亲了哈利波特一口。罗恩和赫敏的表情很复杂，而救世主本人早已经石化一般愣在了原地。

汤姆推开挡住路的格兰芬多，拽着德拉科的胳膊就往门口的方向走，潘西突然出现挡住了他，警惕的目光让汤姆有些恼怒。

“你对德拉科做了什么？！”潘西看着满脸充斥着爱慕的马尔福少爷，心里越想越不对劲儿。

“咳……”汤姆露出一个极不耐烦的表情，眼里流出威胁的意味，“有时候知道的越多，只会死得越惨，帕金森小姐。”

潘西被他的气势吓住了，呆呆的看着眼前人带走了德拉科，而德拉科从始至终一直笑着看着汤姆里德尔，眼神从未在她身上停留过。

十几年来一直如此，从未停留过。

——————

“唔……啊……”

有求必应屋里传来几声小小的娇哼，伴随着男人粗重的喘息，是个人都能想到发生了什么。

汤姆几乎是啃咬一般亲吻德拉科的脖颈和胸膛，他被正面压在桌子上，华贵的礼服变得破烂不堪，裤子也早已被褪去，只剩下一双墨绿色的袜子还勉强穿在脚上。

“Tom……喜欢……非常……喜欢你……”德拉科迷迷糊糊的索求亲吻，他被迷情剂烧坏了脑子，嘴里哼哼唧唧个不停。

“……Draco，听话的宝宝，现在开始闭上嘴。”汤姆把德拉科翻过来，揉捏着手感很好软软弹弹的屁股，他挤了一些润滑剂在手上，然后掰开臀缝，手指挤进最隐秘的穴口，为这个不懂情爱的雏开苞。

应该多加一些催情水的。汤姆想着，等肠道分泌出液体，德拉科也开始不安的扭动起来，发出一些哼叫，声音软糯得像小孩子的嘟囔。

“亲爱的……要准备进去了噢……？”汤姆的心情非常愉悦，他没有扩张到三指，他想让德拉科吃些苦头，没等身下的人反应，他就一个挺腰将自己的勃起的阴茎捅进了后穴里。

“痛！！！……好痛呜……”德拉科哭叫着，两条腿直打颤，他讨好似的主动抓住汤姆的手，泪眼婆娑的小声撒娇。“真的好痛啊Tom……我不行的……”

“自己撑着屁股，快点。”汤姆不理会德拉科的求饶，右手摁住德拉科的后颈死死地压在桌面上，然后缓缓的开始抽插起来，自己每动一下德拉科就会哭着喘出来，明明被欺负得可怜兮兮却还得努力掰开自己的屁股，这让汤姆感到了从未有过的身心愉悦。

“Draco……小龙……fuck，你怎么这么紧……”

“Tom……你不要这么快…呜呜呜……好痛的…”德拉科哭起来就止不住，他被汤姆有力的手禁锢着，连转下头都做不到。

“乖，不要哭了。”汤姆松开手，揉了揉身下人的屁股，“……叫声哥哥听听？”

“……哥哥……”声音小得跟蚊子一样。

汤姆皱了皱眉头，然后狠狠的顶了一下，正好撞在前列腺上，刺激得德拉科猛地一个痉挛，嘴里泄出一声尖叫。

“听不见……最后一次机会。”

“呜呜呜……哥哥……哥哥……”德拉科哽咽着喊了好几遍，本以为汤姆会因此对他温柔一些，没想到却换来了更加粗暴的对待。

“我不要了！……不要顶我了呜呜呜……”德拉科被拽着肩膀，“汤姆……好哥哥……饶了我吧…”

面对德拉科的不断服软和撒娇，汤姆放慢了速度，他把小少爷翻了个面，迫使哭成泪人儿的家伙正面对着自己。

“……小马尔福少爷，我们来做一个交易。如果你答对了我的问题，我就温柔一点，怎么样？”

“好……好的。”

“那么……你自己说，你是我的什么呢？”

德拉科被这个问题搞懵了，他不知道该怎么回答汤姆，但是对方的那家伙还埋在自己体内并且随时都有可能动起来，所以他只能硬着头皮回答了。

“是……是恋人……嗯啊！”德拉科被狠狠的撞出了娇喘，他几乎快要泄出来了。

“不对，继续说。”

“是……”德拉科感到有点委屈，他们居然不是恋人关系，这让他心里酸酸的。“我不知道……我真的不知道……”小少爷用手悄悄抵着汤姆的腹部，好像是怕他再次撞上来的防备措施，这个小举动让汤姆莫名感到面前人可爱的一面，于是他弯下腰，凑到德拉科的耳朵边上，带着引诱魔力嗓音在耳旁炸起。

“是我的宠物……是一条发情的马尔福小母龙。”

德拉科几乎是听到这句话的瞬间就射出来了，他大口大口的喘着气，浑身不停地抽搐着。汤姆掐住他的小细腰，快速冲撞几次后泄在了对方的身体里，乳白色的液体被一丝不漏的堵在屁股中，发出色情淫糜的水声。

“唔……太可怕了……”德拉科痴痴的嘟囔着，“舒服得快要死了……”

汤姆把自己的性器拔出来后，德拉科就直接一屁股跌到了地上，精液从后穴流了出来，两腿之间变成糟糕的一片。

“不可以让它流出来，Draco。”汤姆拿出一个肛塞把德拉科的后穴堵住，然后给他一件一件的把衣服穿好，一脸坦诚的表情就好像在说这一切跟汤姆里德尔无关一样。等后来带着人回到斯莱特林的寝室，汤姆施了一个隔音咒，把德拉科摁在公共休息室的隔间里继续操弄，直到他体力不支晕过去才算是结束。

“well……亲爱的Draco，愿你做个愉快的梦。”

——————

翌日。

“明明是彼此心甘情愿的事，怎么能要我负责呢……Draco，你不是也爽翻了？”汤姆里德尔翻动着手里的魔药学书籍，连一个眼神都不肯给面前来找自己算账的德拉科。

“tom！你这个变态禽兽！下流的伪君子！”德拉科连骂人都是软软的毫无气势，汤姆被吵的有点烦，他站起来冷着脸朝德拉科走去，威压瞬间就把小少爷给吓怂了。

“别在这里无理取闹，Draco，我不是脾气好的人。”

“……我父亲会杀了你的！”德拉科奶凶奶凶的吼了一句。

“噢……如果你父亲他想让全校的人都知道小马尔福少爷被人强奸的话，那就叫他来杀我吧。”

“另外，你也不用这么耿耿于怀，因为那不是最后一次，”汤姆对着德拉科温柔的笑了笑，却让德拉科猛地打了一个寒战。

“以后的时间还很长，小马尔福少爷。”

THE END.


End file.
